Mikey the Movie:Mikey the Lizard and the Infinite Crystal
Mikey the Movie:Mikey the lizard and the Infinite crystal is the last Mikey N.Lizard movie.It will premiere on December 21th, 2015. Plot Somewhere in the Arctic,a young Mikey N.Lizard has spent his entire at the age of 14 searching for the Infinite crystal. One day Mikey N.Lizard,Matthew Kling & the gang were in the World Organization of Human Defense H.Q. and Arctic mercenaries storm in and start firing Mikey N.Lizard,Matthew Kling and the gang. Snuggly PolarBear kills Arctic mercenaries with blinding speed,attacks Mikey N.Lizard for interfering with the attack between Snuggly PolarBear and the Arctic mercenaries. Matthew Kling clams Snuggly PolarBear from attacking Mikey N.Lizard again.Mikey N.Lizard starts talking about the Infinite crystal and that they must stop the Arctic mercenaries with Mikey N.Lizard giving no explanation. ' So the gang heads for the Arctic,while in the plane over the Arctic,Matthew Kling saids "Mike,I'm going to need explanation";and Mikey N.Lizard saids "In due time". The gang arrive and set up base camp. Matthew Kling tries to get more info out of Mikey N.Lizard,but He insisted "in due time". The next morning,Mikey N.Lizard,Matthew Kling and the gang meets with Mikey N.Lizard's old friend,John;but when asked by Matthew Kling,he refuse but he does say that there is mountain ridge northwest of there location,meanwhile Mikey N.Lizard and Benji S. Turtle are acting like nimrods in the background. Matthew Kling,Mikey N.Lizard and the gang move out and are attacked by the Arctic mercenaries but fight back. After the battle Matthew Kling saids to Mikey N.Lizard "NO MORE BULL SHIT,TELL ME EVERYTHING RIGHT FUCKING NOW".Mikey N.Lizard agrees saying meet a man,a man named Dr.Deep one,a deep one hybrid Nazi scientist from World War II.Trying to press info of the Infinite crystal out of Mikey N.Lizard and for Mikey N.Lizard to betray the allies/U.S. Government but Mikey N.Lizard heavily refused and escaped.By then our heroes have Kilometers 12 or 7 Miles to into the mountain,while our heroes in the mountain,Matthew Kling asks Mikey N.Lizard whats to know the name of mountain castle and the number of the floor,Mikey N.Lizard saids Infinite castle Mountain & 10th floor, On the 10th floor,Dr.deep one saids to Mikey N.Lizard that he ‎Couldn't possible stand against army of 50,000 Arctic mercenaries vs.a group of 13 (12 men and 1 woman) then a mini war breaks out and Dr.Deep one,Mikey N.Lizard and Matthew Kling slip away to next room. Dr.Deep one uses a fraction of the power of the Infinite crystal to absorb the souls of 41,000 Arctic mercenaries and almost kills Matthew Kling and Mikey N.Lizard. Matthew Kling's ''miracle '''''spell over lodes Dr.Deep one on too much power,Dr.Deep one is punched by Mikey N.Lizard's lightning fist and Matthew Kling's ''Aizerghaul. Then Dr.Deep one is speared by Matthew Kling and Mikey N.Lizard and impaled on the infinite crystal and killed. ''Mikey N.Lizard now knows the risk is too high and would kill every one on Planet Earth or beyond.'''Matthew Kling use his miracle spell to conjure a colossal adamantine meteor and destroys the Infinite crystal forever.' '''The last 9000 Arctic mercenaries run away and never seen again.' Mikey N.Lizard is finally happy and moves on with his life. ''Fortunate Son by Creedence Clearwater Revival '' ''Our heroes get on a black jet and go home.''Our heroes party for 365 days. Movie fades to black. The End special thanks to Everyone Debuts Character Debuts Legendary Characters * John,an arctic orang-pendak Villains * Dr.Deep one,a Nazi scientist Deep one hybrid * Arctic mercenaries Characters * Mikey N.Lizard * Benji S. Turtle * Jake Johnson * Jake Johnson (clone) * Tyrone Tiger * Snuggly J. PolarBear * Stupid Mikey N. Lizard * Super Benji * Zane Kazaki * Reena Grace * Clay Stone * Matthew Kling (outfit 1) Credits Only * Mikey N.Lizard * Benji S. Turtle * Jake Johnson * Jake Johnson (clone) * Tyrone Tiger * Snuggly J. PolarBear * Stupid Mikey N. Lizard * Super Benji * Zane Kazaki * Reena Grace * Clay Stone * Matthew Kling Written by Josh Clark & Matthew Kling Directed by Josh Clark & Matthew Kling Trivia * This is the last Mikey N.Lizard film .